


The Beginning of it All

by AliceAbernathyRE



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 16:25:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12868446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceAbernathyRE/pseuds/AliceAbernathyRE
Summary: Takes place after the Fables of Doom. Missing scene where Cassandra and Eve talk about Eve's attraction to her while under the spell. A.ka. The way the episode should have ended.





	The Beginning of it All

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first actually good fanfiction that was written for a class to begin with and then spiraled into me actually liking it. Meaning I thought of this as a fanfiction to begin with and then just changed the names back for this. Enjoy!

“Well that was a crazy ride,” Cassandra said to Eve as they walked through the door back into the library. 

“Who would have imagined that we all got turned into fairy tale characters? Not to mention the fact that you became Prince Charming and all the girls in town fell for you. Man it’s been one crazy day,” Eve said, pondering on everything that had happened that day.

“I can’t believe even you were affected by me due to the spell! Who would have thought that Colonel Baird would be affected by little old me!” Cassandra exclaimed in wonder.

“Oh hush it you! It was just the spell I promise you I don’t have any feelings for you,” Eve replied. Of course little did Cassandra know that Eve most definitely did have feelings for her but was terrified to come clean for fear of being rejected and thus losing the friendship that they had built over the last few months. 

“How do I know you don’t have feelings for me and are just hiding them beneath that macho exterior that you show us?” Cassandra questioned and knew she had hit the nail on the head as Eve began blushing before she had even finished the question. “Ooh! You totally do! Oh Eve you totally could have told me!” Cassandra exclaimed as she pulled Evelyn closer to her in order to hug her.

“I was afraid that you would reject me and I’d lose you completely. I’d rather be your friend and it hurt like hell than to not have you in my life at all and not get to see your smiling face every day.” Eve explained to Cassandra.

“Awww Eve you should have known you could never lose me!” Cassie exclaimed as she ran her fingers lightly across Evelyn’s cheek, stopping underneath her chin in order to make sure she would keep looking into her eyes. “I love you Eve and nothing could ever make me leave.”

“You promise?” Eve asked, uncharacteristically quiet and shy.

“I promise,” Cassandra said with such conviction that Eve could never even question whether or not Cassandra was telling the truth.

“I love you, too, Cassandra and I will continue loving you no matter what happens during our jobs,” Eve said, back to her usual self. Cassandra then moves the hand not still holding Eve’s chin and grabs the back of her neck and gently pulls Eve’s face closer to her own. She stops and looks into Eve’s eyes to make sure that it’s what Eve wants and when she finds what she’s looking for she pulls her into a sweet kiss. Eve closes her eyes and falls deeply into the kiss. Once they are both breathless they both open their eyes and stare lovingly. “Wow,” she whispers, enchanted by everything that is Cassandra.

“Wow is right,” Cassandra whispers back equally as enchanted by Eve as she is with her. “Just think we have the rest of our lives to have even more firsts.”

“I can’t wait.”


End file.
